Ravio: Between Worlds
by Jokes On Joe
Summary: The prequel to A Link Between Worlds... Our journey begins in the kingdom of Lorule. Our story is one of betrayal,and our hero isn't a goliath like the Gorons or wise like the Zora people, our hero is a boy. Our hero is Ravio!
1. Ravio's awakening

_**This story takes place sometime before the events of **__**A Link Between Worlds**_

_**This is a prequel, per sey **_

Our journey begins in the kingdom of Lorule. Our story is one of betrayal,and our hero isn't a goliath like the Gorons or wise like the Zora people, our hero is a boy. Our hero is Ravio, son of a blacksmith and second to most. He enjoys most things, except for the outdoors. His adventurous spirit is a kindred one! Most his age would go out and adventure yet the boy prefers the solace he finds at a workbench, creating tools and solving puzzles. Although he is still his father's apprentice his work is far beyond the skill level of most of Lorule smiths, so much so that they even have an alliance to work against his family. In fact, the families work is so admired that the Princess herself is naming them the royal blacksmith. Soon Ravio will be working along his fathers side for Princess Hilda herself. A dream they share and will now fulfill. Our heros journey begins today, his story of betrayal.

"RAVIO!"

… no answer

"RAVIO?!"

… and yet no answer.

Ravio is laying awake in bed, he can't seem to move, not even for the booming of his fathers voice. His mind is elsewhere, his thoughts still linger on the memory of a dream he had. What he remembers isn't much at all but it still affects him. He watched Lorule castle crumble, he watched the people graffiti the walls and curse the queen. He watched her die while he held Hilda back. Has he just witnessed apocalypse?

"RAVIO, I SWEAR- Ravio, I swear if you don't come outside right now I will throw you out the window and to the castle!" His father lowered his voice to a light roar, the citizens walking to the celebration are watching the Blacksmiths. Although Ravio is shaken up by the nightmare he still needs to go to the ceremony. He pulls off his sleeping cap to reveal a head of long black hair, with his pointed ears peeking out,

"Sorry father! I'll be right over, you go along without me!" He struggles with his tunic, "Maybe I should stop wearing black… winter is almost over."

"Then you're going to take your own luggage, what you leave will be left here for good."

"I know father, new life means new beginnings."

Ravio, now fully clothed, grabs only what is necessary. He approaches his fathers wardrobe and pushes it to the side revealing his families armory. "Better safe than sorry! … so what do I need? boomerang, bow, some arrows, my hammer! What else?" He catches a bracelet in the corner of his eye. An old trinket, it could be valuable, he grabs it and clenches at the stench, "This is disgusting, ugh, I guess I could scrape a few rupees from this…" He grabs it and tosses it in his bag along with the rest of his items. Now, with all of his things, he leaves his home for the last time. "Onwards, time to meet my queen!" He laughs to himself, by now he's forgotten about his dream, not realizing that his subconscious premonition is merely a shadow of what is to come...

_**if you enjoyed the first chapter please, PLEASE, bug me if you want more. And a review would be very appreciated! This will be updated bi-weekly on Wednesdays and Sundays until further notice. **_


	2. Hilda's Freedom

_**This was done a lot sooner than expected... but i'll post it anyway! updates will still ALWAYS come on Wednesdays and Sundays, but you might get and occasional surprise so check frequently!**_

Celebrate! Here comes the queen! I don't know what it is about Lorulians and drinking but they do drink. Ravio has yet to arrive and his father seems to already be gone. Hilda watches the her mother and the blacksmith share stories, drunkenly of course.

"Mother… you need to see the people soon, you mustn't get too… intoxicated." Hilda tried to interject but the queen was enthralled in conversation, ordering more wine. The queen hasn't thirsted like this in a very long time and to Hilda's memory she never has. The main hall had been decorated for the families arrival, all of the castles soldier had been equipped with the best armor and weapons the castle has. Roast boar, honeymead, zorian prepared fish, the worlds finest cooks, and Hilda wanted none of it. She is a lonely girl, she stays to herself and rarely gets to leave the castle, she longs to be outdoors, maybe even learn how to wield a sword properly. If one payed enough attention to her you could see the cuts on her hands and arms. She spends her time in her room, teaching herself what she can about weapons and her lands creatures and inhabitants. She's also quite good at Apothecary, taught by her only friend Yuga, all though he is quit a bit older than she he's always been like a brother to her. Where he is, I do not know! Probably looking at a mirror, he's a bit of a narcissist.

With all of the castles adults being busy, Hilda is trying to think of a way to get out of there. The guards are at attention by all the main exits… "I'll just go to my room, Lyra?" Hilda motions for an elderly woman across the room, Lyra approaches the princess "Hello! Princess Hilda how are you?" The two exchange pointless drabble, briefly, then Hilda proceeds "I'd like to go to my room, can you show me the way?" Lyra can not refuse so they approach the west wing "The princess wishes to go to her room." The guards step aside and Hilda says to Lyra "I'll just go, my mother needs someone to keep an eye on her. Also, your cup is nearly empty."

"Well, okay Hilda, you be careful sweetie." They exchange a smile, lyra hurries back to the wine, and Hilda has to hold herself back from slamming the door in in Lyras face. You can see the excitement radiating from from the young princess. She's about to go out and really celebrate. The thing is the princess isn't allowed to walk the castle alone do to her many attempts at escape. Like on the winter solstice, a few moons ago, she was found by the village of thieves. She'd been robbed and who knows what else, she can't remember. Possibly the memory has been suppressed, it was an emotionally taxing event for a young girl like she. "Alright, up the stairs and off the top of the east wing I go! But first, my dagger" A princess needs to be safe after all. She runs to her room, the hallway melting behind her in a blur, she bursts in and finds Yuga sprawled across the floor. Lifeless. In shock she covers her mouth to prevent a scream.

"Yuga?"  
No answer, she crawls to the body, afraid to touch her friend in fear he will be dead.  
"Yuga, wake up!"  
He bolts awake! In fear he pushes the princess away from him, nearly landing on her dagger, she curses yuga and bolts out the room.

"Princess no! It was only a concoction I've created! It required a strand of a beautiful womans hair." Yuga chases after her trying to explain himself, she stops running and turns to listen… "What do you mean Yuga?" He catches his breath then smirks. "I drank the potion right away, and it worked!"

"What worked? Are you trying to kill yourself!" She is obviously worried for her friend.

"Princess, watch this." Yuga takes out his staff hidden somewhere in his robe and turns to face a potted plant near him. "Don't be alarmed Hilda." A beam of rainbow coloured light shoots from his staff into the plant. Hilda watches in awe as it rises into the air. "Yuga, that is amazing!" He laughs, "Keep watching!" A picture frame appears from thin air and in a flash of light the plant is no more. A painting in its place hovers above the floor and hilda approaches it, it was the plant. "Yuga… that is incredible!" He nods and takes his painting.

"I'm glad you like it, this will be a very very useful tool in the near future."

"What do you mean?" she implores

"Nothing sweetie, maybe when you're older." He walks down the hall and turns around the corner, now out of site. Hilda is slightly hurt by her friends. "Maybe when you're older" He's never treated less than equal so she was out of her element. "I'm sick of this castle, I'm out of here" She runs out to the roof, dreaming of adventure, hoping for freedom. "I love Lorule!" She exclaims as she reaches the ledge from which she can escape

_**That was chapter 2! hope you enjoyed, please drop a review if it isn't trouble and bug me for more, if you want it. Let me know what you think and make sure to share this with your friends if you like it! Stay tuned and thank you.**_


	3. The Tree

**Chapter 3! Still expect uploads every Wednesday and Sunday and please Fav and Follow and never forget to share if you like it:)**

The people of Lorule are celebrating all over the castle now, inside and out, hundreds of people laughing and dancing. Ravio had arrived nearly half an hour ago yet he can't even see his way to the front of the castle do to the vast amount of people. "Excuse me! Move please! Oh my I'm sorry." As he progressed through the horde of people he grew anxious, no one seems to notice his luggage is dangerous, "Forget this, I'll have to find another way." He chooses a direction and makes a run for it, "Move! Move! Move!" He tried and tried, he is seconds from pulling out his hammer and smashing everyone out of his way, except he's much too afraid of someone fighting back. The crowd seems nearly endless, he's on the verge of tears, he just wants his father or to be safe inside the castle. "I can't stand this, it's too much for me." Just as he was about to give up, sit, and cry he breaks through the crowd and hits a stone wall.

"The castle wall! Aha!" He nearly kissed it, he's much closer to freedom now. All he has to do is follow the wall and he'll either find an exit from the damned castle or the entrance. The people continue the celebration, although they probably don't remember what they're celebrating for. Impairing one's own abilities with alcohol is an absolutely disgusting idea for Ravio. After following along the wall ravio finally breaks free from the crowd! He was - "Wait. This is the east wing." There was a sign right in front of him, reading "Lorule castle, left" In disbelief he throws his things to the wall and sits on the grass, "Someone will come get me, I live here now. They need me." He goes through his inventory, making sure none of it broke, counting and recounting his arrows, etcetera. "I hope I never have to use these."

Right above Ravio stands Princess Hilda, "So, how do I jump down from here without breaking my legs…" She's thinking, it isn't too high, but she's still small so the fall could injure her if she lands the wrong way. "A bush maybe?" scanning her surrounding for anything that could help her. Nothing. "I'll have to ask for a nice bed of flowers to be installed near here… Maybe if I reach out for that tree." She reaches for the oak, trying to keep her balance, holding onto her footing… her fingertip brushes the closest branch, "Too far, what if I jump?" She backs up as far as she can for the momentum.

Ravio hears her footsteps on the stone and looks to the sky, "Hello?" He see's the girl jump for the branch and latch herself onto the branch,

"Be careful! That's pretty high!" He warns the girl, not knowing who she is.

"You're telling me? I'm the one up here!" Hilda struggles, she doesn't have the strength to bring herself up, her hands start to slip. "Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" He's panicking, he has to help her! He reaches for his bag, maybe his boomerang could help? He doesn't know what to do, "All I have are weapons!"

"That doesn't help me if i'm falling!" She's hanging by one arm now, Ravio dumps his bag out across the grass, something is bound to help.

"Just catch me! Don't over think it or you'll hurt yourself!" she screams.

"Im trying to help you, don't be so rude!"

"I'm not very fond of _breaking my legs_"  
"Well, I'm not very fond of the disrespectful."  
"I'm going to let go! Just catch me!"  
"Go on." He crosses his arms, refusing to help until she shows the least amount of decency.  
"PLEA-" The branch snaps and Ravio jumps for her.

Time seemed to stop. He saw her face and saw fear, she was reaching for air, not wanting to end up hurt, she was reaching for him. In that moment Ravio was her hero. There was this energy about it and the second he wrapped her in his arms, breaking her fall, there was an energy between the two. The two stop and look at eachother,

"Hello," ravio stares into the girls brown eyes, not realizing he still has in his hands.  
"Hi." she hugs him "Thank you, If I had gotten hurt I would have never been allowed out of the castle again."  
He breaks away from her, "You live here? Are you a servant's daughter"  
She cringes, but she isn't insulted, "My name is Hilda." It takes a second for the information sink in Ravio's head.

"The princess?!" He immediately breaks the gaze they had just been sharing and hides behind his bag. "I am so sorry I couldn't help you! If I had only known!" He is perplexed, stumbling over his own words. Hilda shows a hint of irritation, "I'm just the same as you, treat me that way, I'm just a girl who likes adventure. Like you!"

Laughing nervously Ravio responds. "Princess Hilda…"

"You can just call me Hilda"

"Princess, I'm sorry but I'm no adventurer."  
"So why all the weapons?"  
"Precautionary,"  
"How do I know you aren't an assassin, I could have you arrested!"  
"My fathers the blacksmith! Don't put me in jail!"

She thinks to herself for a moment, "You're his son? The prodigy?"  
"Yes! I'm also an excellent salesman… princess."  
"Hilda."  
"Princess Hilda."

She stands, offering her hand to Ravio, "Get up then."  
He nods and obeys. "Just a reminder, that wasn't an order, I am not my mother."

"Thank you hilda"

The two exchange a gaze like previously until Hilda brings starts walking away from Ravio and the party. "Well, are you coming?" He looks to her with confusion "What do you mean?" She rolls her eyes and walks back to him "Why do you think I jumped off the castle?" defeated, he shrugs. "I want adventure, you have weapons on you, I have the knowledge! Our parents are too drunk to even notice we'd be gone. We'll back soon enough."

"I don't know, shouldn't I get settled in?" Ravio looked at her with a sort of hope in his eyes, he's had quite a long day. The princess looks to him and then looks to the path behind her, she waits only a moment and begins to walk away, "If I get hurt or lost and anyone finds out you could have stopped me or helped me, your dad gets put in prison. He'll lose his good name." Ravio hesitates and grabs his thing. "I know you don't mean that princess, but i'll help you. Or you just might fall off another tree." she casts her look over to him, her beauty strikes him once more, her long black hair falls ever so softly and he takes another breath of her, hoping to catch a taste of her lingering perfume. "Where are you going anyway?"

"The Skull Woods."

_**That's chapter 3, thank you for reading! Drop a review if you'd like to, it would be very apreciated! Fav and Follow, blah blah blah, tell your friends! Expect surprises! **_


End file.
